


POTSDAM LOVE NEST

by Aurora2



Category: Alexandra Grant - Fandom, Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fictional, Totally Fictional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora2/pseuds/Aurora2
Summary: Intimacy with the hottest most desirable man on the planet.
Relationships: Love - Relationship, Sexual - Relationship





	POTSDAM LOVE NEST

It was a full-time job shooting the Matrix4 for Keanu, and I had plenty to do keeping up with my artistic endeavors whilst being a devoted assistant to Keanu the Hollywood movie star. The hero of the Matrix. The idol of millions of fans worldwide. This was no picnic job although I was overjoyed to be trusted with the assistant role. I organized massages and medical visits, and meal prep, zoom interviews, and read the script with him every night. After his cold plunge and shower, he needed a lot of moisturizing. Different lotions for face and body. The face he did himself but he really appreciated the help with his back and I adored smoothing the lotions over his body. For the first week or two, he seemed to want to get it over with quickly but as we got comfortable, practically living together, and knowing how much I enjoyed it he started to feel more entitled walking out of the bathroom naked and chatting about the days shoot.  
Most weekday nights he wanted to sleep in his own suite after dinner and the evenings ablutions and anointing. I wanted to sleep with him every night but I knew he was set in his ways so I let him have his space. The weekends were different but he is a tease. When we got home from a dinner party or art event we would often make out on the couch where he kissed me languidly until I was aggressively pulling at his clothes and we would wind up in my bed. On this past Saturday night, we were both pretty tipsy, and when I started to get heated on the couch he suggested I take all my clothes off and get into the bed. Didn't have to ask me twice and I climbed under the quilt waiting for him to join me. He seemed to have disappeared for some minutes and when he came back he had the wooden hairbrush we used for dry brushing in his hand and all his clothes still on. This was one of his dreamy shiny Italian suits tailored to his body and he looked like a god. He stood at bedside slapping the wooden part of the brush against his other hand. It crossed my mind he wanted me to dry brush him, a practice we had done before, but why was he still dressed? After another minute or two, he explained he would be using the brush to spank me and I was to comply with his demands. I was shocked since he had not behaved like this before. Shocked and titillated. I smiled and exposed myself for this new foreplay. After half a dozen strokes of the brush, I was not smiling anymore. I grimaced but he showed no mercy, continuing until I begged him to stop. He did stop and fondled my reddened backside cooing and moaning still standing at bedside. His next move was to open his belt and unbutton his pants pulling out his erect penis. One knee knelt on the bed as his hand palmed my head and guided my mouth onto his manhood. I sucked and submitted to what he wanted although he was going further into my throat than I was accustomed to. His other hand was working my wet lady parts and I surprised myself by having a climax with his dick still in my mouth. That never happened before. Once he realized I had orgasmed he did too, holding my head as he ejaculated. Groaning in the delicious way he always did. I swallowed and held him in my mouth until he got soft. When he stepped back and took off all his clothes, his eyes never left mine. Very hot. Crawling into the bed he spooned me and nuzzled my ear. Within minutes we were both sound asleep with smiles on our faces.


End file.
